Fox of the Iron Crown
by Badass Bill
Summary: I posted the first chapter of the rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned anything you would not be reading this badly written story.**

In the first age of Middle Earth the greatest threat to the free peoples was the fallen Vala Melkor later named as a dark lord Morgoth. For over a thousand years all feared his name and many in their fear turned to be by the devils side rather than in his way, the greatest to turn would become the seven Balrog including the greatest Gothmog. Gothmog was the greatest general of the dark he had but two equals under Morgoth, Morgoth's sons the youngest Sauron and his elder brother. Morgoth's first son was the heir to The Iron Crown ever since his birth. He was strong, the most feared in battle but unlike his father and brother he was not cruel without reason, he had a brilliant tactical mind outmaneuvering all who opposed him like a fox that lead his father's armies to many great victories.

Despite his lack of needless cruelty he was loyal to his father above all, until on one fateful day he was returning to his father's fortress after a raid that he saw a she-elf a being that he would normally kill on sight but then she turned and when he saw her face he was entranced by her. She was tall for a woman only a little shorter than him with golden blonde hair. But what he could not look away from where her deep blue eyes.

Galadriel felt eyes on her and turned to see a tall man with black armor and dull blonde hair. But his blood red eyes where what most caught her blue ones. She was staring at Morgoth's heir and he was staring back. (Insert whatever romantic stuff you want I really don't want to force you to read the shit that I would try to pass as romance, long story short they fall in love at first sight). After that day they would meet as often as possible and his behavior changed, his once burning red gaze turned purple and then to a dark blue. He started to question his fathers orders and the brutality he once showed in battle began to fade and fewer were killed. Sauron began to notice his brother's changes and followed him to see what had brought this change but the Heir sensed him and did not go to his lover, but instead confronted his brother, asking what he wanted, Sauron angry that he had been caught growled out "What has happened to you my brother you have lost what you once were." His reply was "Do not be troubled little brother I am still myself."

And so it was for many years the Heir and Galadriel kept up their trysts and his doubts grew when he saw the beauty that his family sought to destroy. His mind made up he chose between his lover and his family. Many had been light but turned dark out of fear, but only one has turned from dark to the light because of love. The Greatest General of the Dark , The Heir of the Iron Crown, The Burning One, The Fox of Arda, Naruto Uzumaki had turned.

(All right take ten deep breaths while crossing your eyes. Are they stuck If so ha ha that is funny sorry I made you do that get A friend to take you to a eye doctor. Alright we can continue now.)

(Consider this the next chapter but I didn't want to stop writing)

Naruto's betrayal shocked everyone none more so than Sauron he became obsessed with killing his brother. Not all was well on the light side Galadriel's father Finarfin and many others did not believe that he truly had changed and would not let Naruto marry his daughter when he was asked. Naruto fought with the Valar and the elves for many years and in the final battle of the First Age he killed Gothmog. He was present when his father was chained and cast into the darkness, but something weighed heavy on his heart Sauron was not one of the dead on that field. After the war was done Finarfin finally relented allowing the lover what they had wanted since first they laid eyes on each other they were getting married. After the ceremony one uninvited guest made himself known Sauron finally found what had changed his brother. He had his new sister-in-law by the throat before anyone knew he was there.

"This is why you betray us for some elfish whore"

"Put her down brother or I will kill you in the most painful way possible." Naruto said as his eyes flashed red.

"Yes that's my brother that's what I want back." After a thoughtful pause Sauron grinned widely (this is before he needed his helmet) " Kill her father and I will let her go and leave."

"Swear it" (They have to keep it don't think about it.)

"I swear"

Naruto who had come to have a great love for all of his wife's family wept at this, but he looked into his wife's eyes and then into Finarfin's eyes with sorrow in his heart and as he stepped toward his new fatter-in-law saying "I am so sorry"

Finarfin replied "do it save her"

He made it quick a dignified way to die but it didn't matter he had killed his wife's father.

Sauron left and Naruto felt the shame of what he had done. (he is about to do something stupid.)

After months of living with it he could take it no longer. With his wife's consent if not her blessing he went into self exile and would stay there until his brother was vanquished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. A little warning this will not be very long. On Naruto's exile it is what I call a loose exile he can still see his family but he can't live with them for long. I mean from when he goes into exile until useless hobbit to destroy the ring is a time line of ten thousand years. PS Naruto is a better fighter but Sauron has more Naruto gets any jutsu I deem awesome and necessary **

If I owned eitherof base stories I would not be broke.

Overview of the Second Age

Sauron is tempting people in a beautiful form so they don't know he is the asshole of the story

The great nation of men Numenor rises in the west

Naruto and Galadriel have a daughter Celebrian and she meets Elrond and has Arwen and two sons who are not important.

Sauron made the rings the Nine fall.

Sauron tempts the Numenorians to try to take over the Undying Lands (Heaven) the valar don't like that "Not one bit" so they wipe out almost all the Numenorians except for nine ships holding the like of Isildur who were not arrogant bastards like the rest of them they came to Middle Earth and started Gondor and Arnor.

Fortunately Sauron was on Numenor so his beautiful form drowned with the humans.

Mordor rises in the east with The One and The Nine at its head.

Sauron gains ground The Last Alliance is formed with the Forsaken Heir at its front.

Battle scene

The orcs atop the Black Gate saw something that surprised by what they saw in front of the Allies army stood a single man in black armor with a red burning fox head on his chest plate and a large sword on his hip and a helmet with crown-like spikes on top. The figure walked forth and raised his hands "**Shinra Tensei". ** The Black Gates of Mordor buckled under the shockwave that Naruto sent at them. The Alliance surged forward into the breach slaughtering the stunned garrison of orcs there and continuing over the Planes of Gorgoroth to the fortress of Barad-dur where they laid siege. Many elves and men were killed in the battle but the orc were massacred, and in the end ten figures exited the tower, The Nine robed swordsmen and one armored giant. The Nine glided (like in Fellowship when they break into the bar but don't change elevation) toward Naruto who raised his sword "So my brother won't face me himself" he said lighting his sword on fire.

Try as the Nine might to kill him they were outclassed in only a few minutes all but one had been taken out of the fight by their cloaks burning. The Witch was hard pressed to stay in the tangible realm when suddenly it screamed an unholy wail as his master was brought low by Isildur's lucky swipe.

**Naruto saw Elrond take Isildur to Mt Doom trusting his son-in-law to insure his brothers destruction he returned to ****Lothlórien where he spent most of the third age.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Age

The next age was a time of great joy for Naruto; he had three grandkids including Arwen whom he visited regularly, and an eternally beautiful wife who he was hopelessly in love with. Life was good.

It was nearly two thousand years after the War when the world started to go to hell again, the great kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor began to wane, and in the north a new threat arrived. After escaping Mordor twenty centuries ago the Witch had lost most of his strength and had slowly been assimilating himself. When his was complete once more he gathered unto himself a kingdom of blood and steel Anagmar.

Anagmar invaded the northern kingdom and for two and a half hundred years Arnor was again at war with the shadow. Though Naruto helped where and when he could Arnor was already a shadow of the nation it was in the time of the Last Alliance when the war started. The Arnorians fought bravely but were pushed back in one bloody battle after another until all that was left of the powerful people was a garrison at Armon-sul comprised of refugees and the royal guard. The horde of Anagmar consisting of orcs and trolls wolves and beasts fell upon the fortress like a wave of darkness, only to be stopped at the gate by the one who by rights should have been leading them.

A massive explosion of blue energy ripped through thousands of the Horde,, and when the dust settled an armored being was before the gate. The Heir clothed in the trappings of war and bearing a great sword (Mihawk's sword from one piece only with a slightly shorter handle and much shorter crossbars.).

"Quit this place Witch, return to the decrepit halls of Anagmar where you belong."

"You have no power over me" the Witch hissed out in an inhuman voice. " You should return to your elven whore while you still can traitor."

With his eyes flashing red with anger Naruto drew forth his mighty sword and charged the Witch.

The two titans did battle before the gate for three days trading blows that echoed like thunder that were heard in Rivendale five days to the east. All who dared approach the two were blown back by an unnatural wind. The Heir was stronger but the witch was crafty and always able to stave off defeat until finally at noon on the final day Naruto cleaved the Witch from its left shoulder to the right hip heavily damaging the greatest of the Nine, reducing the witch to a fraction of his former power never to fully recover for the blade affected not just the armor but also the foul wrath that dwelled within.

As Naruto turned back to the city he did not see his nemesis's last act of spite. Quick as a viper the witch pulled a Morgol Knife and stabbed Naruto in the back of the knee. With its last cowardly act the witch fled from its armor and returned to Anagmar.

"Damn it I should have known he wouldn't die quietly "

One of the Arnorians that had come to help said "Something is strange about that one something tells me he will not fall to the hands of Man."

"I feel it too." Naruto said as he tried and failed to stand. "Shit I can't stand. That wound is sapping my strength like no other in the history of this Earth. That blade must have been cursed."

The best healer in Arnor checked the wound and said grimacing "My lord this is beyond anything I know, I dare not try and heal it for fear of worsening it."

"Take me to Rivendale, to Elrond."

It took Naruto and the Arnorians five days to get to Rivendale. By the fifth day the majority of Naruto's strength was going to stopping the spread of the curse and he had to be brought into town on a litter.

When Celebrain saw her father who had always been able to walk away from every battle of his long life, being brought on a stretcher she panicked and ran to meet him.

"Father what happened."

"What this is nothing I just took my eye off the Witch for a little too long. Hey Elrond" he shouted to his son in law "I need a little help with this knee." With those words Naruto passed out.

It took Elrond three days to heal the wound, but like his nemesis Naruto would never fully recover his full strength. Most of his magic was used to seal off the curse of the wound. However his great physical strength did not wane in the slightest, and none but the oldest Ents could stand before it.

Despite Naruto's best efforts Arnor's waning continued until all that remained was a few tribes of Rangers. For A time Gondor was alone as a Great kingdom of man then the Rohirm came down from the north and made themselves a home.

After Arnor's fall things took a turn for the better with the collapse of Anagmar. Naruto spent the rest of the Age living with his wife and visiting his daughter and grandkids. He met Gandalf and would occasionally smoke with him.

He had a small hand in Bilbo's adventure to the lonely mountain and fought in the battle of the five armies.

He met Aragorn the heir to the Arnorian and Gondorian throne and became as sort of a father figure to the man. He would often encourage him in his relationship with Arwen. "Trust me kid Elrond is nowhere near as scary as a girls father than Finarfin was so you should be fine."

"You're not giving me a stay away from her speech?"

"Nah didn't stop me why would it stop you, but if you hurt her I will kill you."

With that Naruto left a sweating Aragorn.

Naruto spent the next few decades in Lorien with his wife.

Then he got a summons to Rivendale for a Counsil.

**Sorry it took so long I had a lot of crap to deal with lately. Oh yeah and Tolkien and Kishimoto still will not sell their stories to me.**


End file.
